College With Inuyasha
by Miyukitsune
Summary: Kagome and Sango are going to Tokyo U sound great until an arrogant hanyou and a perverted monk comes. and the worst part is... they all in the same dorm! Rated for Inuyasha's mouth, Miroku's hand and KIKYO BASHIN! Discontinued
1. Meeting Kagome and Sango

Hello everyone, this is my first fic so enjoy.

College Life With Inuyasha

By: Nekoyesha

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Rumiko's great characters but I do own the oocgrabs blow torch so back off ya stinckin lawyersburns lawyers and their documents BURN, BURN TO A CRISP laughs crazily

**Beep! Beep! Bee- Smash**

"Well that the tenth time this week. And it's only Monday!" a girl with black hair and chocolate eye said groggily.

Hey Kags! Come on down or we'll miss our flight to Tokyo U!" said eager girl with brown hair and black eyes.

"Oh yeah, Tokyo U." Kagome paused "Oh shit Tokyo U! Sango, how could you forget to wake me up when you know this our first day of college!" Kagome shrieked as she raced to get ready.

"Sorry it… slipped my mind" Sango said as she watched Kagome race around the house like a madwoman.

"Oh sure you forgot" Kagome said nonchalantly

"It doesn't matter now, I mean you're pact now we can go."

"Whatever, let's just go already"

Kagome and Sango jumped into Kagome's red '05 mustang

Kagome and Sango have been friends ever since Sango's father was murdered and Kagome's mother adopted her. Kagome had been lonely before Sango came because she usually spent time with her very rich father. (a/n: just for the record, this is an InuKag fic, with some MirSan, SessOoc and lots of Kikyo bashin'. I'm not even apologizin' to those Kikyo fan slut 'cause I HATE THAT KINKY HOE KIKYO!) Kagome and Sango have been living in Osaka for a long time and now they are about to go on a flight to Tokyo. (a/n: can't you feel the excitement)

Nekoyesha: YAY! My first fanfic! Sorry 'bout the short chappie but what can I say, I'm lazy.

Inuyasha: Hey wench, when am I coming in?

Nekoyesha: In the next chappie puppy. Now be a good puppy and shut up!

Inuyasha: What are you gonna do, hit me with newspaper?

Nekoyesha: Nope, I'll have Miroku rape you.

Inuyasha: What!

Nekoyesha: types a few words and Inuyasha's a girl Oh MirokuMiroku enters

Both Inuyasha and Miroku: O.o

Well thank you for reading I'll need 5 reviews to move onin the background Miroku jumps Inuyasha and Inuyasha is cursing

**Review**


	2. Meeting Inuyasha and Miroku

Hey ya'll this is Nekoyesha givin' thanks to all who reviewed to me, and they are:

**Evil Bunny Of Death (EBD)**

**Bad-Ass-Cali-Chick**

**Black Rose The Blood Angle**

**BitcheyBabe66**

**Mysticallydark (but weird enough, I can't find her)**

The weirdest part of all is, you all reviewed on the same day!

College With Inuyasha 

By: Nekoyesha

Chapter 2: Meeting Inuyasha and Miroku

"Inuyasha.

Snore

"INUYASHA!"

SNORE

"**INUYASHA!**"

**SNORE**

"Fine, if you won't wake up this way, I got other ways to wake you up, but you won't like it." A boy of the name Miroku said calmly, so calmly it could a grown man shit himself. Miroku left but he came back with a big strike that, humongous bucket of ice-cold water and the sleeping hanyou.

Outside the house

"AAAAHHHHHH! COOOOOOLD!"

Two cars crash into each other in front of the house.

Kagome and Sango

"Hey Sango, did you hear that?"

"Yeah, I heard it. But it was probably the radio" Sango pointed to the radio that was on full blast.

"Doubt it, we heard this song more than a hundred times and if it was a remix, we'd know" Kagome said matter-of-factly

"Well, if it wasn't the radio, what else could it possibly be?" Sango asked trying to narrow it down to the most likely answer.

"Well, it sounded like some guy getting a humongous bucket of icy cold water dumped on him because he was sleeping in when there is obviously has a big day ahead of him. Tsk, tsk, tsk, what a horrid way to wake up" Kagome said explaining her theory

"O.o, that was…pretty…precise Kag-chan."

Kagome shrugged "It doesn't matter now, WE'RE AT THE AIRPORT!"

Inuyasha and Miroku

"Miroku" Inuyasha growled menacingly

"Hey, let's not be hasty, you have to get ready for the flight to Tokyo U." Miroku said putting up his hands in defense and trying to buy some time to escape.

"Oh, don't worry, this won't take" Inuyasha said so calm that it could make the most powerful demon shit itself. Inuyasha cracked his knuckles and laughed evilly making Miroku shit and piss himself (a/n: because of what Inuyasha said and how he said it already made him shit himself). Inuyasha then pounced on Miroku and gives him his "morning beatings" (a/n: wow that sounded like Miroku was a slave…T.T man, I wish they were my sex slaves, oh well)

An Hour Later

After the morning mayhem, Inuyasha and Miroku were on their way to the airport.

"Did you have to beat me up this morning?" Miroku asked sadly

"Feh. We do this every morning, so why would today be any different?" Inuyasha asked as if it was no big a deal

"It's different because we are going to college! College meaning hot new girls just waiting to fuck you!" Miroku was drooling of the thought "Not to mention my fan club is coming as well, and they will tell their new friends how hot I am and-"

"Hey! Don't get your skeet on my car; beside shouldn't you be save that for the woman that will 'bare your child'

" Thanks Inuyasha, me and my future kids are giving you our eternal gratitude"

"Feh, whatever."

" Oh yes the airport, also crawling with women with firm asses and soft big BREAST!"

'_Kami, he's more of a dog than me!'_ Inuyasha thought as he once again saw his best friend drool and ready to masturbate

"C'mon Inuyasha before we miss the flight, also crawling with beautiful women."

**WHAM!**

"Ow, what the Fuck was that for?" Miroku said rubbing the sore spot that Inuyasha hit him at.

"For being such a damn pervert all the damn time, now c'mon before we miss our flight to Tokyo U."

**Nekoyesha: YAY! This is my first long chappie!**

_**In the background more men are trying to jump Inuyasha**_

**Nekoyesha: whoops forgot to turn Inuyasha back_ types a few words and Inuyasha is a man again_**

**All the men except Inuyasha: O.o _run away with the terrifying thought of raping Inuyasha_**

**Nekoyesha: I saved you so what do I get?**

**Inuyasha: a taste of my blade!**

**Nekoyesha: I wouldn't do that if I were you.**

**Inuyasha: And why is that?**

**Nekoyesha: _types a few word and Kagome appears_ Try and kill me and I'll have Kagome "sit" you 'til your dick and balls splatter**

**Inuyasha; fine _mummers something_**

**Nekoyesha: what was that?**

**Inuyasha: THANKS! ARE YOU HAPPY NOW**

**Nekoyesha: Yes, very. I'M SO EVIL!**

I'm gonna need 10 reviews for the next chappie, soooo

_**REVIEW!**_


	3. Airplane

**Hey again! I'm back with another good chappie! 1st off, I'd like to thank my 2nd chappie reviewers:**

**Elvira-Inu-Gurl: you know what I'm just got what you said; I'm so slow when it comes to other's jokes! P**

**Fluffylover666: I completely agree with you!**

**Bitcybabe66: Oh will hope you answered your e-mail**

**Satori-Ashinto: Thanks for noticing, deep down I'm a perv myself so that's why I did him so well**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Inuyasha characters; but I do own some TCG card (YAY ME!)**

**College With Inuyasha**

**Chapter 3: Airplane**

**With Kagome and Sango **

"YAY! We're one step closer to TOKYO U!" Kagome shouted like she was a child who just got some pocky

"Kag-chan, hush you're drawing attention to us." Sango said obviously embarrassed of her best friend _'Kami, she is embarrassing me and she didn't have any candy let alone sugar'_ Sango watch once again as her friend acts as a little child.

" Let them watch, let them see, so they know that Kagome Higurashi and Sango Tajaii are going to Tokyo U!" Kagome laughs hysterically until someone ruins her moment (no it's not Inuyasha)

"Whoopie-damn-doo, so did the rest of us, do you think that since you got into Tokyo U that makes you special well guess what, your not!" some guy says while a bunch of other teens who got accepted agreed and joined in.

" Shut up you bitches!" Sango defended for her friend " You can't tell me that you aren't excited to be going to college away from nagging little brothers and sisters!"

"Whatever bitch." With that the angry mob walked away

" Now you see Kag-chan, if you keep acting like this you are bound to get into trouble" Sango said in a motherly tone but was a waist of breath when she found Kagome walking away.

" C'mon Sango-chan if you don't hurry we'll miss our flight!" Kagome yelled from a distance

Sango sigh and thought _'Kag-chan is so hyper, sometimes she is to much for me'_ Sango walked to Kagome

**With Inuyasha and Miroku **

"Women. Women. WOMEN LEFT AND RIGHT!" Miroku said as if in a hungry trance, soon Miroku went to mostly every beautiful women his eyes landed on and the same thing happened over and over again:

"Will you do me the honors of bearing my child?"

**WHAM! SLAP! PUNCH!**

It finally stopped when he asked a security guard the same question and got hit by a stun gun

"Do you always have to ask every woman that lecherous question Miroku?" Inuyasha asked his paralyzed friend

"It was worth it, at least I touched her ass and breast." Miroku forced out and grinned with swirls in his eyes.

Inuyasha sighed "Your hopeless."

Finally their flights were called and the steward gave them their seating tickets.

"C'mon, hot babes, hot babes, hot babes!" Miroku chanted and clutched the seating tickets as if it were a lottery ticket.

"Jeez Miroku, the chances of you sitting next to a hot babe is fat." Inuyasha said almost crushing Miroku's dream but didn't when…

"YES! Hot babe! Thank you Kami, for now on, I'll eat my vegetables."

**With Kagome and Sango **

Kagome and Sango were already on the plane and were seated too. Sango was in front and Kagome was behind Sango.

" I wonder who's gonna sit next to us?" Kagome said thinking of the possibilities.

"As long as it isn't any of those rich bitches, I'm fine." Sango said in a 'don't-give-a-shit-as-long-as-it-isn't-someone-I-want-to-kill' kind of tone.

"Same here, I don't give a shit, I just want to get to Tokyo U.' Kagome agreed but in a more happier tone

"Does Tokyo U ever escape your mind?' Sango said and stared at Kagome as if she was a retard.

"It sticks to my mind just like a male lecher's mind about women." Kagome said like it was an ordinary answer.

"O.K" was all Sango said but what she thought was: _'O.K my friend is a retard.'_

**Sango's P.O.V**

Kagome freaked me out when she said that, I don't think we'll be having much conversation if she continued that. I wonder if she really did have something sweet today.

I was suddenly interrupted from my thoughts when I heard…

"YES! Hot babe! Thank you Kami, for now on, I'll eat my vegetables."

This guy is defiantly is going to the happy hotel if he keeps on doing that, or at least get hurt by someone most likely a woman.

"Hello there." Is he talking to me? "My name is Miroku Houshi, and what might be yours lovely lady?" He is talking to me!

"Sango Tajaii" What where did that come from and why am I blushing!

"Sango eh, what a beautiful name for a beautiful women"

"Well…um… thank YOUUUU!" Sango shrieked

**Normal P.O.V **

Sango face change from blushing to shock to anger

"What the hell are you doing?" Sango was looking down her bang covering her eyes

"Huh?" Miroku said then Sango felt the same thing as before.

Sango took out a frying pan from her backpack and yelled "DON'T YOU EVER AND I MEAN **EVER** GROPE ME AGAIN!" then Sango hit Miroku with the frying pan. After that scenario, Miroku was knocked out for at least one hour. "This is going to be the LONGEST flight I've been on!"

**Kagome's P.O.V **

I was to busy thinking about Tokyo U that I didn't notice the guy who shouted in front of me, but I did notice the guy who sat down next to me. The first thing I notice was his silver hair then I noticed his ear that were on top of his head, then his claws, and finally when he turned to look at me, I noticed his goldish amber eyes. I thought that I could look at them forever, but sadly it lasted for like ten seconds when…

"What are you looking at wench?" I swear my face didn't look so happy after that

"Your ears." Your ears, YOUR EARS! Yeah, real smooth Kagome you're not supposed to say in ANY type of way that you're looking at a person!

"Well stop!" At least he could be more polite.

"Well what if I don't want to, what are you going to do about it?" Great another smooth move, Kagome!

"This." Oh no he didn't, he just did not flick my nose.

**Normal P.O.V**

Kagome stood up (A/n: people are still getting on the plane) and said "YOU BASTURD!" Kagome was just about to strike him until…

**WHAM!**

Kagome looked over to where Sango was and asked "Sango, are you okay?"

"NO! I'M NOT OKAY! THIS… THIS… PERV GROPED ME! AND YOU ARE ASKING IF I'M OKAY!" Sango yelled like there was no tomorrow (a/n: more like she was pms ing).

"You aren't the only one with problems. I have to sit with this baka jerk for 4 hours!" Kagome yelled and acted just like Sango

"Hey wench, I have a name and it's not baka or jerk it's Inuyasha!" Inuyasha said butting into the conversation

"I have a name to and it's not wench its Kagome, and can't you see I'm in the middle of an argument!" Kagome snapped at Inuyasha and turned backed to Sango

"Well at least he won't grope you for the next 3 to 4 hours!" Sango yelled

"Sir and Madams, please have an inside voice before I have to ask you to leave the plane!" The stewardess said with a fake smile trying to calm them down

They calmed down then Kagome and Sango said, "We're sorry"

"Feh" was all Inuyasha said before he put on his headphones and listened to (a/n: insert fave song and artist put it in the review if you want to)

After 4 hours of gropings, getting hit by a frying pan, insults, and complements they finally landed in Tokyo.

**Nekoyesha: Wow now THAT was my longest chappie yet and who knows, they might get longer…YAY:-3. Since Rumiko needed Inuyasha for her episodes, I will be using my cat, Pepper and my oc, and she's also Pepper's translator, Miya Tokia**

**Pepper: Meow**

**Miya: Pepper says that he likes the story that his mommy made**

Nekoyesha: Thanks it has taken many hours just to write it.

Miya: Yeah right. Most of the time you were watching TV

**Nekoyesha:_ Laughs nervously _what are you talking about Miya _knocks Miya out with gas_ I would never abandon my reviewers with TV**

**Pepper: Meow**

**Miya: _Suddenly wakes up_ Pepper says now who's going to translate my words?**

**Pepper: Meow _sweat drops_**

**Miya: Now Peppers says never mind**

**Nekoyesha: Well I hope you guys review**

**Miya: Yeah now Nekoyesha is going to need 5 more reviews if she's going to update**

**Pepper: Meow**

**Miya: Pepper says that if you guys don't review Nekoyesha will give up her story and you guys don't want that**

**Nekoyesha: If some of you readers don't like Pepper as a cat just change him into whatever you want him to be but the only Thing Is his name stay the same and he has an identity crisis. That all for now**

**Review For The sake Of This Story PlEEEEEEASE! I BEG OF YOU!**


	4. Dorms Part 1: The Madness Begins Oo

**HEY YA'LL! I'd like 2 thank my chappie 3 reviewers:**

**Kristene**

**Flamegirl37c**

**Jennifer**

**Satori-Ashinto**

**Sry I didn't update ASAP but school is stressing me (just like everyone else)**

**_Lawyers behind me_ I guess I'll have 2 do the disclaimergreeeeeat**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Inuyasha character**

**College with Inuyasha**

**By: Nekoyesha**

**Chapter 4: Dorms Part 1: The madness begins O.o**

After 4hrs on a plane filled with grouping, hitting with random objects, complaints from the stewardess, getting knocked out, and arguing, Kagome, Sango, Inuyasha, and Miroku had finally made it to Tokyo.

"OH KAMI, THAT WAS THE **WORST** RIDE I'VE EVER EXPERIENCED IN MY **LIFE**!" Kagome groaned when she was away from Inuyasha.

"Yeah well it wasn't a walk in the park for me either" Sango agreed after _running_ _away_ from Miroku and putting away a blunt object that had Miroku's face imprinted '_Great now I'm gonna have to burn my stuff_'

Can we go, we might run into _Inuyasha_, and that is someone I _don't _want to run into." Kagome growled adding venom into 'Inuyasha'.

"If I see him again it'll be too soon" Kagome said and Sango nodded

"Those going to Tokyo U please follow me." An old lady said and held up her hand motioning them to come forth.

**With Inuyasha and Miroku **

"DAMN THOSE BITCHES!" Inuyasha yelled with a battered Miroku behind him.

"I don't know man, I mean if take away all the pain and yelling, that was the best plane ride ever." Miroku said remembering every time he'd rubbed Sango's but.

"LIKE HELL!" Inuyasha said remembering having his ears pulled "They still hurt too."

"Those going to Tokyo U please follow me." An old lady said and held up her hand motioning them to come forth.

**At The Tokyo U Gate **

"Welcome to Tokyo U! We hope you like it here! Please go to the auditorium." The Glee club said (a/n: God I HATE the glee club)

**In The Auditorium **

"Welcome to Tokyo U. After this presentation we will give ye your schedules and dorm keys. By the way my name is Keade Tokia but ye may call me Mrs. Keade and I'm the principle. There are some things that ye need to know about the school…" Keade was then drowned out by Kagome Sango, Inuyasha, and Miroku's thought

**Kagome's P.O.V **

I wonder who is all going to be here?

There's Ayame, Rin… oh great there's Koga, and… **THE SLUT** oh great just my luck why does _Kikyo_ have to be here, and that means her sluttish posse is gonna be here to not to mention Naraku and his posse as well. Oh well, as long as I'm not with _them_ I'll be just fine. Unless… again! Not Inuyasha and Miroku! (a/n: Sango told Kagome Miroku's name) If I'm put up with one of those… those… **BASTURDS** hell will break lose in that dorm room. O.k., I'm calm and almost over it so I guess I might as well tell Sango in case she gets the same problem.

**Sango's P.O.V **

Kagome seems angry; I wonder what's up? She probably found out all whose going to this college well at least she knows now.

_ Interrupted thoughts _

"Sango, I think you should know…" Kagome started

"That all our high school enemies are also going to this college? Yeah I know." I said like it was an every day kinda thing

"No worse," Kagome said,

_ Thoughts are back _

What could possibly be worse, unless… oh Kami please don't let it be that whatever she says don't let her say…My face was getting filled with horror by the second

_ Interrupted thoughts _

"Inuyasha and Miroku are here."

_ Thoughts are back _

My whole world had just shuddered in an instant. I wanted to scream but not wanting the publicity I broke

**Inuyasha's P.O.V **

Great, another year another chance to be bored out of my mind unless… those two chicks from before are here two then maybe this maybe a fun year. If they are here then I can spend the rest of the year torturing her!

"Inuyasha…"

Is someone calling my name? I turn around to find those two bitches. Yes! Finally I won't be bored to death!

**Miroku's P.O.V **

Women, women left and right! Women, women ass so tight! Luck, lucky, lucky me! To be surrounded by such beauties! What…! My lady senses are tingling; someone must be talking about me. Oh it the lovely Lady Sango and Lady Kagome, I should go and greet them!

**End Of P.O.V **

"Lady Sango!" Miroku yelled running towards Sango and Inuyasha tailed behind

"Great just what I **don't** need." Sango mumbled "What the fuck do u want Houshi?"

"Sango, I'm hurt." Miroku said pretending to be hurt.

"Whatever ya hentai. C'mon Kagome." Sango said but Kagome didn't listen because she was to busy having a staring/insult contest with Inuyasha

"Wench." Inuyasha started

"Jerk."

"Bitch."

"Bastard!"

"SLUT!"

"MAN SLUT!"

"**UGLY BITCH!"**

"**UGLY BASTARD!"**

"**UGLY!"**

"**BAKA!"**

"KAGOME! LET'S GO **NOW**!" Sango yelled (a/n: the presentation was already over) Sango calmed herself down and said "We should go now so we go and get into the our dorm rooms, I mean the sooner the better right?" with that said Sango walked out of the auditorium

"Hai!" Kagome said and followed Sango.

"Cya soon my dear Sango!" Miroku would of said more but was hit by a frying pan and was knocked out.

"Good bye Houshi-sama!" was the last thing Sango said

Inuyasha sighed and carried Miroku to their dorm rooms. _'When will he ever learn.'?_

**Nekoyesha: FINALLY! I'M DONE!**

**Inuyasha: Yeah, but you still need to do part two.**

**Nekoyesha: Hush puppy; don't ruin such a good**

**Inuyasha: What are you gonna do; most of the men here are now to scared to rape me.**

**Nekoyesha: True, but let us not forget Kagome, _Kagome stands right next to Nekoyesha and Nekoyesha has her finger hovering over the enter button _either be a good puppy or face the wrath of the author!**

**Inuyasha: Fine**

**Nekoyesha: Good boy_ awkward silence_ aw what the hell_ presses the enter button_**

**Kagome: Sit Boy! _Inuyasha hits the ground_**

**Nekoyesha: _looks at silent readers and lawyers_ What? It was funny to me! Well anyways, I'm super very ultra sorry for the hiatus but everybody needs a break once in a while. But I'm still gonna need 5 reviews to update soooo…**

_**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**_

**Ja Ne!**


	5. Dorms Part 2: My Roommate? NO WAY IN HEL

**Hey all my readers! TY 4 reviewing:**

**Fluffylover666- LOL that was uber funny!**

**Witchygirl99- Ur reading it rn't u?**

**Elvira-inu-gurl- did u have nething sweet while readin this, j/w**

**Angels of the Dragons**

**Kissasbestfriendsforever**

**Klutzyspaz- YW!**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

**TY! Since I'm writin this on Christmas Eve, you guys give me sumthin to do while I wait 4 twelve o' clock**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha… (Yet)**

**College With Inuyasha**

**By; Nekoyesha**

**Chapter 5: Dorms Part 2: My Room mate? NO WAY IN HELL!**

** With Kagome & Sango**

"Finally away from those two!" Kagome said munching on some candy

"I'm with you Kag-chan. The farther away I am from that perv the better." Sango agreed.

"Idk, Miroku seems like a nice guy to me." Kagome said STILL munching on some candy

"The keyword is 'seems' Kagome." Sango said

"Whatever. The main thing is that we are FINALLY away from those two bakas. Oh here we are, dorm 41."(A/n: when you type it on a calculator and turn it upside down it says 'hi' . whenever I see it I think it's so cool!) Kagome said finishing her piece of candy and were at the door of their dorm room.

"Ok, it says on our schedule that each dorm room will have four beds." Kagome said reading her schedule

"Good now we can make more friends." Sango said happily

". Who are you and what have you done with my best friend Sango?" Kagome asked looking at Sango strangely. (A/n: Sango is going to play as the 'very-hard-to-get' girl as usual.)

"You didn't let me finish. Good now we can make more friends so we can be the shit out of that damn Houshi and that ass, Inuyasha." Sango said

"Now that's the Sango I grew up with, beating every man that hit on her." Kagome said as she unlocked the door to their dorms.

"Hello?" Kagome said searching the room "Any body here? Guess not."

The room looked more like a house. It had a kitchen, a bathroom, (A/n: no shit) two rooms that two beds in each room, and a living room (a/n: Since I'm writin' this on Christmas Eve, and I've been walking everywhere for Christmas gifts for my family, I'm not gonna even bother writin' all 'bout the designs and that sorta shit k? K)

"Oh well I guess that means we get the good stuff first. Score!" Sango said walking into the room.

"You're so hopeless at times ya know that?" Kagome said following Sango into the room.

"Yeah I know, but that's why we're friends right." Sango said nudging Kagome

"Yeah, I guess so. Well let's get unpacked, I call this bed!" Kagome said jumping on the bed and snuggled to it.

"Ah bed! Sweet soft comfortable bed!" Kagome said entering her own little world where every slut was dead and every man waited on her hand and foot. (A/n: now that's a beautiful world).

"Kag-chan. Kag-chan! WAKE UP KAG-CHAN!" Sango yelled tearing Kagome from her dream world.

"What San-chan? What? Can't you see that I'm in my dream world?" Kagome said grumpily

"Oh yes, the world ridded of the sluts and whores and every man is waiting on you hand and foot." Sango said looking at her own little version of dream world. "But that's no reason for neglecting what you should do."

"Sango, stop acting like our mom k? K. Now if you'll excuse me I'll be in the bathroom takin' a bubble bath and be in my dream world. Cya." Kagome said turned around and went to the bathroom

"Whatever Kaggers." Sango said and started to unpack.

** With Inuyasha and Miroku **

Miroku had finally woke up

"What happen?" Miroku said with this fat ass lump on his head. "I feel like I got buy a frying pan."

"That's because you did baka." Inuyasha snapped

"Sometimes I wonder why haven't you gotten amnesia yet? Or at least have brain tumor?" (A/n: maybe he does have a brain tumor idk) Inuyasha sighed as they walked their dorm houses (a/n; that's what I'm calling them now)

Awkward silence

"Do you know what I've heard 'bout Tokyo U?" Miroku said trying to start a conversation.

"No and I don't want to know. Besides, I bet it's perverted anyways" Inuyasha said TRYING to shut Miroku up.

"I've heard that many times that the Tokyo U computers sometime get glitches and some boys live with girls. Any the good part is once the file is saved, it can't be erased!" Miroku said bouncing up and down.

"What if the girl is ugly?" Inuyasha asked.

"What if the girl is hot?" Miroku asked.

"What if it's a guy?"

What it's a girl?"

"What if it's a gay guy?"

"What if it's a lesbian, better yet what if she's bisexual!"

Inuyasha was about to ask another question but didn't because the author is starting to get grossed out and afraid of what this might lead to and Miroku called out

"Here we are dorm 41!" Miroku was about to open the door when the author forgot to write something and made Inuyasha stop him.

"Hey hold up, it says on our schedule that our dorms will have four beds." Inuyasha said. Miroku started to get his famous lecherous grin on his face earning him a smack on the head.

The boys opened the door and were totally shocked of what they were looking at. (A/n: I've could of stopped right here and the wait for my reviews but I don't wanna because I would have to add some other stuff in the next chappie)

The boys saw a naked Kagome in front of the door staring at them horror-stricken. (A/n: Kagome is in a towel so shit up all you men readin this.) When Kagome brain realized what was going on Kagome did the on thing a girl would do in this situation, Kagome screamed.

Sango heard this scream and rushed to where Kagome was at with a knife in her hand. When Sango got there she saw Kagome throwing random items at the door still screaming.

"Uh… Kag-chan, why are you throwing our stuff out the door?" Sango asked cautiously.

Kagome turned her head sharply almost getting whiplash in the process.

"DO…YOU…SEE…WHAT…IS…AT…THE…DOOR?" Kagome yelled, her voice rose at every word.

Sango turned her face to the door and started to grip the knife in her hand.

"You BASTARDS! I'M GONNA KILL YOUR ASSES!" Sango yelled and was about to chase 'em and kill 'em but was stopped when Miroku said

"At least let us explain why we're here." With that said Miroku held up a piece of paper and started to explain. (A/n: since we already know why there are here, I'm going to skip the explanation.)

After Miroku explained themselves to Sango and Kagome (A/n: mainly Sango) calmed down.

"So you're telling me that the Tokyo U computers have a glitch. And one of those glitches paired us four in this dorm house? AND we have all the same classes together!" Sango said reviewing mostly everything that Miroku just said as Miroku nodded.

"No…fuckin…way." Kagome said as if she was in a daze.

"Kag-chan, are you okay? Kag-chan, hey Kag-chan, KAG-CHAN WAKE UP!" Kagome broke from her daze after Sango said that.

"Even if your schedules say that doesn't mean that we can change dorm houses." Kagome said with fire in her eyes.

"That's the problem bitch. We can't change. Beside if we could do you think we would be explaining ourselves to you." Inuyasha Finally spoke up.

"One day you bastard I'm gonna KILL YOU!" Kagome yelled

"Feh. Whatever bitch." Inuyasha said

Kagome gave Inuyasha so many death glare that it could bring a dead man back to life then make him fart then kill him then blow him up. (A/n: not that was funny scary! LOL)

When Kagome finished giving Inuyasha his complex death glare she went back to the problem.

"Anyways, all we have to do is ask the someone who works here and ask 'em to put you two in a different dorm house." Kagome said her simple plan.

"Hey wench! How come we have to leave?" Inuyasha yelled at Kagome

"Because you simple minded pup, we were here first witch gives us the right to stay and you go." Kagome said with a sly smirk.

"Feh. It's not like you can change anyway." Inuyasha mumbled loud enough for Kagome to here

"Well we'll just have to find out won't we pup.

**Nekoyesha: Kick ASS! Chappie five is my best yet!**

**Inuyasha: Hey wench. How come I haven't been saying much in this chapter?**

**Nekoyesha: Idk? It is starting to sound like a Mir/San fic isn't is? Readers please tell me what this Fanfic is starting to sound like please.**

**Inuyasha Pd: Hey everybody what I miss? _I hug Inuyasha Pd._**

**Nekoyesha: Yay! Inuyasha Pd you're here.**

**Inuyasha: Who's Inuyasha Pd?**

**Nekoyesha: Inuyasha plush doll of course and I'm not gonna let anyone hurt you! U got that Fluffylover666! Ur not gonna touch my Inuyasha Pd!_ Looks at readers_ WHAT DID I DO?**

**Inuyasha: Hey wench aren't ya going to give a shout out to someone?**

**Nekoyesha: Oh yeah thanks 4 remindin me Inuyasha _hands Inuyasha an assload of ramen_**

**Inuyasha Pd: Hey what about me!**

**Nekoyesha: Ok, here you go_ also hand Inuyasha an assload of ramen._ Anyways, I'd like to give a shout out to Rumiko Takahashi and a European guy who I've been readin his story called 'Halfdemons' by: Hungarian Tiger. Though long it's still good. I'm so happy that every body who reads my story and 2 everybody who I've read their stories I give a shout out to u sayin: U GUYS KICK ASS! ANIME FOREVER AND A DAY! Nekoyesha is signing out. SO MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL AND TO ALL PLEASE REVIEW! Really review (2) then I'll update. WE WISH U A MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR**

**\/ That's where you review Ja Ne!**


	6. You can't change dorms and the 8yrs old

**HEY! This is Nekoyesha talkin' to ya. I'd like to my chappie five reviewers:**

**WitchyGirl99: TY 4 REVIEWING!**

**Storms of Tears: TY 4 REVIEWING!**

**Klutzyspaz: YW means your welcome. My story is violent cause I'm a corrupted child ;p**

**Satori-Ashinto: TY 4 answerin my question! Fluff MAYBE will come in later chapter**

**Jen Yo: TY 4 answerin my question! Srry but it takes me time 4 me 2 actually get on 1 subject. Again srry. I hate that kinky ho too, so much that she's the top ten people I wish were buried in a bad part of New Mexico. In this chappie I'll explain y they have kitchens and y I call 'em dorm houses ALMOST everything will be explained in this chappie.**

**Lana: TY 4 REVIEWING!**

**Fluffylover666: TY 4 REVIEWING! CONGRATS ON UR NEW CELL! Since my last cell was a dud I'm getting a new one witch is better that the old one. YAY ME!**

**LadyBlue Wolf: TY 4 REVIEWING!**

**Genilee: TY 4 REVIEWING!**

**Kagome-InuYasha613: _wets pants_ ok now I'm uber freaked out. LOL! NOW THAT WAS A FUNNY REVIEW! Disturbing but funny! 3**

**Angel Demon101: TY 4 REVIEWING!**

**Flamegirl37c: TY 4 REVIEWING!**

**KagiHime: TY 4 REVIEWING!**

**Now 4 the people who reviewed in earlier chappies:**

**MewMew Fire Heart: TY 4 REVIEWING! CONGRATS ON UR NEW CELL AS WELL! (Hey that rhymes)**

**Kagome-InuYasha613: TY 4 THE ADVICE**

**Likeable not14: TY 4 REVIEWING!**

**Haunting hanyou: TY 4 REVIEWING!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the InuYasha characters even though we all want to.**

**College With InuYasha**

**By: Nekoyesha**

**Chapter 6:You can't change dorms and the 8-year-old college student**

They all walked to the front office to have their dorms resigned (a/n: mainly Kagome and Sango were determined to get InuYasha and Miroku kicked out). As they were walking Kagome seemed to notice how the other dorms looked like.

"Hey Sango," Kagome whispered, "What's with those other dorms, some of them don't have any kitchens."

"Yeah I know they look nothing like our dorm." Sango whispered back.

"Hey wenches, if you want to know why all these people have different dorms than ours why don't you just ask the secretary when we get to the front office." InuYasha butted in

"You know it rude to butt in to other people conversation." Kagome snapped

"Well I could hear you two loud and clear." InuYasha snapped back and pointed to his ears.

"Well maybe you shouldn't be listening to us in the first place!" Kagome said and started to glare

"I wouldn't hear if you weren't talking so loudly." InuYasha glared back

"I wasn't talking so loudly!" Kagome started to yell.

Kagome and InuYasha were having a glaring contest and before it got ugly Miroku stopped it

"I suggest that-." Miroku started

"BUTT OUT!" Kagome and InuYasha yelled at Miroku and continued their glaring contest (A/n: let's make that TRIED to stop it)

Since Miroku's peaceful way to stop it failed it was Sango turn. Sango stopped it by whacking Kagome on the head then InuYasha and finally Miroku.

"OW! What the hell did ya do that for?" The trio yelled at Sango

"You: for stooping to InuYasha's level of stupidity." Sango pointed at Kagome "You: for starting this whole mess." She pointed at InuYasha "And you: for being such a damn perv." She said to Miroku and slapped him on the head again " And that was because I wanted to, now c'mon bitches the sooner we get there the better." Sango said stomping over to the front office and mumbling something 'bout stupid best friends short-tempered men and men that don't know when NOT to put their hand on inappropriate places (A/n: DAMN! She sound like a evil military officer that was spawn by Satan's rejects)

When they got to the front office Kagome tripped over something (A/n: actually it's more of a 'someone' than a 'something'). When Kagome looked back to see what…um…who she tripped on she was shocked but in a good way. Right in front of her was a little boy with golden brown hair tied with a bow, a fluffy light, very light brown, human hands and fox feet. It was absolutely ADORABLE! And because of that only three words that escaped Kagome mouth.

"KAWAII A KITSUNE!" after that came a string of baby talking (A/n: and of ya wan to go all American on me four words)

"Uh… Kagome, I think you should let him go before you kill him." Sango said snapping Kagome back into reality and letting of the helpless kitsune.

"Oh sorry. Are you okay?" Kagome ask letting the kitsune regain his breathe

"Yeah, I'm fine. By the way my name's Shippo." Shippo panted

"I'm Kagome, the girl next to me is Sango, the guy in silver hair is InuYasha and this guy over here is Miroku." Kagome introduced.

After everyone said their hello's Shippo asked "So why are you guys in here?"

"Oh yeah! We're here for dorm changes." Kagome explained

"What are you doing here Shippo?" Miroku asked

"I'm here getting my schedule." Shippo said

"What are you doing in Tokyo U anyway, I mean you look like you're 8-yrs-old?" InuYasha asked

"That's because I AM 8-yrs-old." Shippo said proudly

"NANI!" The group shouted

"HOW CAN THAT BE?" Miroku yelled/asked

"IF YOU'RE 8-YRS-OLD THEN AREN'T YOU SAPPOSE TO BE IN ELEMENTARY!" Sango yelled as well

"WHY ARE YOU IN COLLEGE ANYWAYS!" InuYasha yelled/asked.

"AHHH! MY HEAD HUUUURTS!" Kagome screamed as she clutched her head and knelt on the floor

When they all calmed down (A/n: and after Miroku grabbed Sango ass and Sango knocked Miroku out) Shippo just blinked a few times the said "I can explained everything if you'll let me." Shippo said as everyone including the now conscious Miroku nodded (A/n: I'm too lazy to explain everything. All you guys should know is that at age 7 Shippo took his I.Q test and got the I.Q of an average college student. On with the story)

When Shippo was finish all of them were dumbfounded. After everything was processed into their brains, they slowly got up and went to the counter. After a few minutes they finally got it. At that time a lady came to the counter

"Can I help you?" The lady said in her high-pitched voice smacking on her nlhf gum (A/n: No Longer Has Flavor)

"Um yes, we want these two out of our dorms." Sango said pointing at InuYasha and Miroku.

"Sorry Hun, can't." the lady said nonchalantly

"What do ya mean can't? Sango said getting pissed by the second.

"It means that I can't change people into other dorms because of our glitch in our computers that prevents us from changing."

"Told ya" Miroku said earning him a whack by a very huge phone book and knocking him out

"Well then can you answer this question: why does our dorm have a kitchen?" Kagome asked

"Your dorm has a kitchen because it is what Mr. Takahashi and Mr. Houshi ordered. Not to mention Mr. Foxmagic hand picked that dorm. You two just happened to be glitched in. Any MORE questions that you'll like to ask?" The lady said with a tint of annoyance in her voice.

"HA! SO SINCE IT'S OUR DORM WE MAKE THE RULES!" InuYasha yelled as he did his happy dance (A/n: yes people in public)

"SHUDDUP BAKA!" Kagome turned to InuYasha then turned back to the lady "No ma'am thank you." Kagome dragged Sango out before she could attack the lady

"This… is … a … CONSPIRACY! THIS SCHOOL SUCKS…" Sango voice faded the farther away.

"Hey wait up!" Shippo called running after the group.

**Nekoyesha: YAY! I FINISHED!**

**InuYasha: I GUESS it's a little bit better**

**Nekoyesha: And I guess that's the best I'm gonna get from ya. OK BOYS BRING IN THE RAMEN _truckload of ramen is set next to InuYasha and InuYasha face is as happy as Shippo in a pocky shop _InuYasha Pd isn't here cause of the fact that he will be hidden in the rest of my story and I'll tell you when he comes. Oh and for one of my reviewers who need the head start in her stories: KagiHime. If you help her it'll be very much appreciated**

**InuYasha: Yeah ya'll read it both of 'em is better than Nekoyesha's story**

**Nekoyesha: Hey that's not… Oh who am I kidding Inuyasha right there are very good. Then again all the stories I read are better than my own. Anyways HELP KAGIHIME PLEASE! Oh and review JA NE!**


End file.
